1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device having a structure which is adaptable to a change of a mounting direction of an external-connection connector and a change of a type of external-connection connector, and to a rotating electric machine integral with a control device, which is obtained by integrating the control device and a rotating electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a motor for an electric power steering device, which includes an external-connection connector and a control section including control-section connection terminals electrically connected to connector connection terminals of the external-connection connector. The external-connection connector and the control section are formed as a single component (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4551166 (page 12, FIG. 1, and page 13, FIG. 3) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-28925 (page 16, and FIGS. 1, 2, and 3)).
In the conventional motors for an electric power steering device, the control section including the control-section connection terminals and the external-connection connector are formed as a single integral component. Therefore, a different type of control device is required to be prepared, for example, when a direction of removal of the external-connection connector is different. Therefore, the conventional motors for an electric power steering device have a problem of increasing cost.